A Veiled Life
by Muirnin
Summary: My musings of a rewrite of history story; Sirius has gone through the veil ... but fate takes a hand and gives him more opportunities to make things right than he ever could have done ... JP/LE


_**A Veiled Life**_

By Muirnin Cocan

**Chapter one: Beyond the Veil**

_Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her._

_'Come on, you can do better than that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. (Order of the Phoenix by J. K. Rowling – page 676) _

Battling his hated cousin was better than any pepper-up potion he could have ever taken … invigorating the wizard however his attitude was not in the battle that he had found himself in … his arrogance and pride were overriding his common sense. When he had rushed in he wanted to get this fight over with so that he could spend time with his much beloved godson … the only son of his late best friend James Potter and his beautiful wife Lily … the one the only … Harry James Potter … he just couldn't hold off twisting the knife into his cousin Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

When the red beam struck Sirius Black in the chest and he felt his body fly backwards through the Veiled Archway that stood in the centre of the Death Chamber he could hear the voices and of his godson's anguished cry and of his last remaining best friend Remus Lupin.

"_SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"_

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry -"_

"_Get him, save him; he's only just gone through!"_

"_- it's too late, Harry."_

"_We can still reach him -"_

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry … nothing … he's gone." (Order of the Phoenix by J. K. Rowling – page 677)_

A final voice he had never heard before spoke to him "you now have a chance to make things right".

In what may have seemed like ages were flashes of knowledge of the future and full memories of what might have been are seen. He experienced not only memories but also emotions … It all came to him in the blink of an eye …

Of his rescuers … Harry and Hermione, the two who had saved his life so few years ago and the outcomes of relationships that he knew should not have been. The pair had become soul bound years before during their first year and yet Dumbledore had not said anything to him … or to them …

Of the master manipulator … he was shown the depths of the detailed manipulations of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore … whom many had felt was the greatest wizard since Merlin, and the depths that he had gone to make sure that his 'Greater Good' was followed to the letter.

Of the manipulative red-headed woman and her insignificant less than loyal youngest children and the way that they had infused themselves into the lives of this bonded pair and destroyed a love that was greater than all they could imagine.

Of mistaken ideas regarding sadistic Potions Master and the truth of his love for a woman who had been the bonded love of his best mate and brother in all but in name.

Of other mates … one with a furry disposition who found love with his own younger cousin and shared in the birth of their own son … only to leave that son as an orphan the same as his beloved godson … and how the other rat faced mate had met his unfortunate end and the previously unknown jealousy that had caused him to betray the family of brothers they had once been.

Of Horcruxes and the hunt that had to be endured because of hidden truths that had not been shared and the future locations of said objects …

Of what needed to be done to protect the future from evil beyond measure …

Suddenly … in that split second … from when his cousin had hit him with a stunner … he felt his body hit the ground with a thud and he lay there trying to get his body to stop aching from the pain. He tried desperately to figure out what exactly had happened to him and cursed himself at his arrogance and his maraudering spirit of fun.

In the distance he heard a familiar voice from his past saying sternly "Sirius Orion Black, you will conduct yourself with the dignity that all the men of the Black family have been renowned for and stop this idiotic behaviour"

Sirius cringed as he heard the voice of his long deceased mother Walburga and then the other voice of his father Orion Black.

"It is his first time going through to the Hogwart's Express, he just misjudged his entrance. He does a fine job of portraying the Blacks with dignity."

Within his mind he realized that this was the beginning of his first year to Hogwarts and he would be meeting his distant cousin James Andrus Potter along with his other brother in all but blood Remus John Lupin ... and of the rat who betrayed them all Peter Geraint Pettigrew.

It was Wednesday, 1 September 1971 and all around him the muggles were consumed by the times … taking many of its leads from actions elsewhere in the world this generation bore a decisive difference to the one his memories told him of the time he went through the veil.

Around the world there was violence with the Vietnam police action taking tens of thousands of lives and mentally scaring the survivors. Loud music, miniskirts and protests were all the rage in the early seventies … and Sirius understood all about protests as he rejected the pureblood mania and bigotry that his family had in recent years been known for. He had sworn to himself that he would never bow down to the stupidity of inbreeding and remembered when he was little wondering if he would be a strong enough wizard having been the son of second cousins.

"Son, just push your way through the barrier and you will see the train that will take you to your destiny." Sirius heard his father's voice say … then added something in a softer voice … so out of character for Orion that Sirius stopped to let it sink in … "Remember … to achieve the goals that have been set before you … you have a chance to make things right."

"Yes Father, I understand." Sirius nodded then turned to his Walburga who was looking decisively ill being in the midst of so many muggles "I apologize Mother if I have caused you any embarrassment … I will do my best."

"You see to it that you do not bring disgrace to the name of Black … You will comport yourself with the dignity and honour that is Black just as your cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix have done." Walburga growled ignoring the glares from her husband.

He carefully picked up the cage that housed his Great Grey Owl a gift from his father … she was a beautiful pale grey with full fluffy feathers that he had named Isla after his thrice great Aunt … she had married a muggle and was blasted off the Black Family tapestry and had remarried into the Potter line and was actually James Potter's Grandmother.

Ironically, James's father was a brother to Charlus Potter who had married his Great Aunt Dorea who still to this day … remained on the horrid Black Family tapestry.

He remembered his mother's distaste for the name and had told Sirius quite frankly  
'_that if he had to name the blasted bird after someone in the family why he hadn't chosen a respectable member of the family_'. It was one of the few times he had heard his father laugh and said that it fit the beauty of the Great Grey Owl.

Pushing his way through the barrier he made his way to a clear space where he waited for his parent's and his younger brother Regulus to come through. As he stood looking around he could see other families (some of which he was related to by marriage) until he spotted several faces that he knew he would need to make contact with soon …

James Potter stood next to his father Barris Padrig Potter … known as Paddy by only his closest friends at age 65 was a tall white haired gentleman who looked exactly like James would have if he had lived long enough … along with his mother Magda Cameron Potter … she was a muggleborn and was a beautiful and intelligent red-head woman whose hair that was worn in a chignon at the back of her neck had begun to show her age of 51 years with its streaks of pure white … and whose honey brown-eyes radiated a depth with kindness and love … She held herself to a regal stature that outshone many of the purebloods in the area … but blended in excellently with the muggles as well.

The third adult near James was his paternal Grandmother the aforementioned Isla Black Hutchens Potter … the elder woman still looked great being 110 years old. Her once jet black hair was now snow white and her eyes were bright and blue. She held herself to the same stature that her daughter in law did and had been the subject of a great deal of the knowledge that he had received and proved of great interest to the young Sirius Black.

Isla had been just 17 years of age when she had met the muggle Bob Hutchens and soon fell in love with him and were married in 1879. They had set up house outside of Bratton Clovelly … a village in West Devon England.

It was shortly after this that her brother Phineas Nigellus Black, who had been recently named the new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, informed her that it was her husband that was the reason she was disowned by the Black family … she was well shut from the family and had no other contact with many of the family members.

Sadly however, the marriage ended early on when Bob had gone off to fight in the First Boer war between the South African Republic and the United Kingdom. She had understood his reasons for going off to prove himself but had been incensed at the folly of leaving his wife of less than 3 years to go off and fight on some distant continent. When notification came to her in late February of 1881 of his death she took little comfort in the fact that he died with honour as she found this war to be senseless as all wars were.

Alone in the world without her husband at her side she made her way into Wales to get away from the British Pureblood bigotry that had cut her off from her heritage … she like many others rather than settling in Cardiff or in Glamorgan had migrated north to where hidden within Gwrych Castle Wood lay the small town of Godric's Hollow.

It was into this tiny hamlet that Isla Black Hutchens had met the older widower pureblood wizard Berwin Potter along with his three year old daughter Rose … whose red hair had captivated the widow.

After they had married in 1892 she had found that life as a Potter was exactly the opposite of her life as a Black. She loved living at Calon Carreg the formal name for the Potter's Heart Stone Mansion … and began to learn the ways of the family that owned most of the businesses in town and it was also from the many portraits about the mansion she learned a great deal about the family history that was the Potters.

She had been greatly surprised that they had been related to some of the most famous names of the wizarding past … Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Perervell just to name a few. It delighted her to no end to think that as pureblood as the Blacks thought they were with marrying their cousins … the Potter's were so much better and their magic was stronger because they had not involved themselves in so much inbreeding.

She was convinced that it was this so called inbreeding that caused them to have had many failed attempts to have children and was devastated when Rose had died in 1899 when she was only 11 years of age after she had just gotten her Hogwarts letter. The death of a child so young was not uncommon in that age and people left the Potters alone to grieve for their daughter.

However a few months later they also grieved for the loss of their neighbour and friend Kendra Dumbledore and her daughter Ariana.

Their grief however turned to joy when in July of 1904 … she gave birth to her first son Arthfael at age 43, but was equally surprised having given birth to Barris when she was 45 years old and then to Charlus the following year and then finally another son Dai in 1909 when she was 48.

As World War I began to take a beating into Great Britain she was shocked when her non-muggle pureblood husband had chosen to try to help the Muggles with their war. She had cried for hours after he had told her but she was inconsolable. Finally, she saw his reasoning for this as a way to protect their sons so they too would not have to go to war should this war last long enough.

So it was into this massive confusion and separation that she found herself alone with her four boys when it came time to take young Arthfael to the newly build transit location in London … and remembered her first time going through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Shortly after this experience for the second time with her son Barris during Arthfael's third year that her husband died in Germany … not due to fighting but due to the shortage of food that had plagued many of the during the war … even as a wizard he could not conjure food to feed himself and others.

Isla immediately sensed Sirius's eyes on her and turned to him and gave him genuine smile. She leaned down and whispered to her grandson James who looked over at the young Black heir apparent. The foursome made their way towards Sirius just as his parents came through the barrier.

Sirius knew that his mother could not hold a civil tongue when it came to blood traitors as he knew she felt the Potter's were but when Walburga spied her Aunt she exploded.

"Blood Traitors and Muggle lovers … Sirius Orion you will keep away from this filth!" Walburga screeched as she saw the woman who was no longer a Black.

"It's a pleasure to see you Orion, I take this is your oldest son Sirius?" Isla said smiling proud ignoring and not shamed by the overbearing woman.

"It is, and despite the response from some it is a pleasure to see you in such great health. Oh, and I see you are here to see your grandson off … James isn't it?" Orion said looking at the young boy with the unruly black hair and wire rimmed glasses. "Barris … it is always a pleasure to see you … we have missed you lately in the Wizengamot." He said as he shook the older man's hand in greeting.

"Orion, it's a pleasure to see you and your family." Turning he saw the look of awe that was on Regulus' face and said "Just think you will be going to Hogwarts next year."

Sirius then spied others coming through the barrier and smiled to himself … The Snape and The Evans Family's … he could tell how Mrs Snape was speaking to Mrs Evans that they were old friends and knew that Lily and Severus had grown up together … he also knew that her sister Petunia who was standing there looking very sad was born just after Severus on the very same day.

Despite what Albus Dumbledore always believed Lily and Petunia were not blood sisters but had been raised that way after Lily's birth father had been killed shortly after she was conceived and Petunia's mother had died giving birth to her. It was a decision of their remaining parents to marry just before Lily was born to give her the last name of Evans. This knowledge had amazed Sirius as it came into his mind as it was trivial things like this that could change his dealings with everyone he came in contact with.

He turned to look at young Severus and reminded himself that this young man was not the death eater … and he knew that there were many things he could do to change this young man's life.

"Sirius, since we have some time before the train leaves why not you and James get yourselves a compartment." Orion had asked his son noticing where Sirius had been looking "then perhaps you can assist some of the others with getting their belongings on board."

"Alright Father … come along James." Sirius said as he moved his trolley over towards the carriages of the train.

"My son is not a house-elf Orion … we can call for Kreacher …" Walburga started.

"No we will not call for that elf … Sirius needs to learn to do for his own self as well as make new friends." Orion commanded.

"What make friends with mudbloods and blood-tra …"

"That is enough Walburga …" commanded Orion, then turning to the others "I apologize for my wife and her acid tongue … she seems to think that being pureblood and the beliefs and many actions of the Dark Lord are acceptable company to keep … I have a differing opinion"

"Orion, I understand what you are saying … I wonder how she would feel about knowing that the so called Dark Lord is actually a half blood and the only reason that he was born was because of the fact that his pure blood mother who had just enough magic to not class her as a squib used a love potion on a muggle." Isla said authoritatively.

This caused Walburga to turn and look at her great Aunt "You filthy blood traitor you don't know what you are speaking about" she growled.

"That's where you are wrong niece … I was around during that time … I even recall when he was born on New Year's Eve … I had come to London and was doing volunteer work in a muggle orphanage and the last words his mother said shortly after she gave birth to him was she wanted his name to be Tom Marvolo Riddle … after his father and her father … you may know him … Marvolo Gaunt … So please niece do not speak of things YOU do not know." Isla said in a commanding tone that bore straight into the vulgar woman's soul.

With these words she gave a huff of disgust and apparated away back to her home without a word to neither her husband nor her son Regulus who had moved closer to hear the elder woman speak. None had noticed that the information that Isla had given had been overheard by many including the Snape's as well as Sirius and James who had walked back over to Orion and Barris.

"Is all of that true?" Regulus asked in a quiet tone to his father.

"If your Aunt Isla is telling you this then more than likely it is the truth … She may have been disowned by the generations before me, but I have stayed in contact with her over the years and have never known her to lie to me." Orion said authoritatively.

"Well said mum" Barris Potter said "I am sure that there may be others who may question what you have said but it's all in the records if you search deep enough … Merlin knows that there are some who would not want this information out to the public. My mother has seen her share of distress by both muggle and wizard kind. One thing I do know is she does not lie … she is too much of a lady to do such disservice to others."

"Dad, we are all loaded up … any last words to give?" James asked Barris.

Barris looked at his only son and smiled, "I KNOW deep down in my heart that my telling you to not get into any mischief … especially with the heirloom that you received will go unheard … but just remember you are a Potter … you come from a long and distinguished line and no matter where you end up at Hogwarts you will do your mum and I so proud. I wish my brothers could have been here as well today since you are the first of the next generation of Potter's to go to Hogwarts … just learn as much as you can and make friends as soon as you can with members of all the houses … and remember our family motto …"

"Yeah I remember … _'Teulu Am Byth Teulu cryf' _I won't forget ever!" James said with a perfect Welsh accent as he gave his father and then his mother a hug good bye. He then approached his grandmother and said, "Any last words from you?" as he was engulfed in a loving hug.

"Just hear my voice every morning … Think smart and have a good day … I love you James" Isla said softly to her grandson … her only grandson. She then whispered in his ear "And I know that your father gave you the family cloak … Take care of it as it is an heirloom and will do you well in all things."

Isla then released him and got hold of Sirius and whispered the same 'think smart and have a good day into his ear along with "You will change the Black Family name for good … you have so much potential do what is right rather than that which is easy …" then stepping away she added "Now go on and help these other folks with their trunks you will find that it helps you to change the world."

He looked up into her brilliant sapphire blue eyes and saw a woman he would have loved to have known his entire life. She held so much love and joy within her soul that it radiated through her eyes. He smiled at her knowing that she meant every word she said. He gave a one armed hug to his father and brother then walked over to where Severus was struggling to get his trunk onto the train.

"Here let me help you …" Sirius said to his one-time enemy … knowing that everything thing he did would make a difference.

Once Severus had gotten on the train he looked over at James who was momentarily awestruck by Lily but didn't embarrass himself when he gave her a hand up into the train a golden glow surrounded their interlocked hands.

Sirius looked back out of the train on the pretence of saying good bye but the looks on many faces told him that he had not been the only one.

The look of joy that came to the Potter's faces …

The look of confusion that was on Mrs Evans' face …

The look of shock that was on Mrs Snape's face …

The look of knowing that was on his Father's face …

However, the look that really caused him pause was when he looked at the face of Petunia Evans and saw not jealousy but sadness … true and utter sadness at being parted from her best friend and sister …

And that was made Sirius Black think about what he needed to do to make things right.

When he had turned back around he saw that James and Lily had already gone into the compartment which also held a familiar face … Remus John Lupin.

Standing outside the compartment he saw Severus standing there and his face was a mix of emotions …

"You know what that meant don't you?" Sirius asked the dark haired sullen boy.

"My mother is a pureblood … she married a muggle so we lived in the muggle world. Everything I know about magic both light and dark I learned from her. She was in Slytherin … like all the Prince Line has been." Severus said as a tear slid down his cheek.

"When you love someone with all your heart you will do anything to make sure that they are always happy … You can make one of two choices here … you can help her by being her friend and staying her friend even as she adds others to her circle of friends … or you can destroy the friendship you have cherished and shared all these years by being jealous and attempting to break a soul bond that you know for a fact that is developing … Its your choice for myself I would go with the first one …" Sirius said honestly.

"You seem to know a lot about this stuff … so let me start … Hello I'm Severus Snape … nice to meet you" Severus said as he held out his hand in greeting.

Taking it in the manner that it was offered he said, "Sirius Orion Black it's a pleasure … I know what you mean … my whole line have all been mostly in Slytherin and I for one know that I will go to Gryffindor like too my cousin there will most likely. I know it's supposed to be a secret how we get sorted, but I know it's by way of Gryffindor's hat and you can tell it where you want to go …"

"That's good to know … Lily has been part of my life for ever … I would be devastated to be separated from her." Severus said.

"That was her sister that came through with you both as well … what of her?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Petunia is also one of my best friends but when she showed no signs of magic we sort of … drifted apart. She is probably feeling very alone right now especially since our other friend Rose is moving to Cambridge soon."

"I think that one thing you could do is keep in touch with her and cultivate a friendship with her as a way to stay close to her family. You can never have enough friends especially those you think of as family." Sirius said quietly … hoping that by changing small things now it would make significant changes for the future.

The pair entered the compartment and continued with the introductions and was soon joined by Frank Longbottom.

Sirius looked at the group of people in the cabin and remembered that they had not been gathered like this in his past … and it was only because Peter had been sorted into Gryffindor that the rat had been included into the Marauders …

"James, what exactly was your Grandmother saying to Sirius' mum about … you know about Marvolo Gaunt?" Lily asked with a curiosity that lit her bright green emerald eyes.

"Gram has always had a predilection towards genealogy … especially that of the founders. The Potter family are descendants of both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw … so Gram decided to do searches many years ago and found the last of the Slytherin line was a young half-blood named Tom Marvolo Riddle who was a Head Boy at Hogwarts during World War II. Apparently his name is an Anagram of 'I Am Lord Voldemort'."

"Oh my mother would have kittens if she knew that …" Sirius said with a laugh "I think when I write to my brother and father I will have to add that piece of trivia … that is a marvellous way to crack the Dark Lord's bigotry … maybe get rid of a few of his followers as well."

"I know that after my father died … my mum was approached by one of the Dark Lord's followers trying to convince me to follow him …" Severus started to say.

"Sev … NO!" Lily cried out in anguish "You can't follow someone like that …"

"No worries Lily, I have no intention to follow that monster … When Tobias died … I had gotten rid of one monster so I don't want to align myself with a new one if at all possible." Severus said with an absolute resolution for the future.

"When … er … How did your dad die Severus?" Frank asked of his new friend.

"Since we can't use magic outside of Hogwarts, my mum started teaching both Lily and I about potions … We had been making one when Tobias came in and …"

"It's all right Sev … it was an accident." Lily said comfortingly.

"After Lily had left my parents started arguing about my mum teaching us 'freaks' about magic … He hit my mum and when I went to her to help her … my father saw a bottle I had just labelled 'The Draught of Peace' and grabbed … he started chugging it like one of his bottles of whisky and …"

"The Draught of Peace is a fifth year potion!" James said with surprise.

"We studied ahead … a few years' worth in potions at least." Lily said "We couldn't learn anything else since we were living with our families who don't have any magic."

"Well I know who I want to partner with in Potions!" James said with a grin looking at Lily, "Since I live in a magically home … my Gram told me that the Ministry couldn't detect who was casting spells so I started learning about Transfiguration … I got all the way through third year before my mum caught me at it …"

"Herbology is an area that can also be done without magic … My folks allowed me to study in our greenhouses even though I also could have been using magic …" Frank said quietly.

"Great so we have Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology … the Black Family have been renowned for the Dark Arts … I personally have studied extensively in the Defence of the Dark Arts as I have no desire to be like my family … What about you Remus?" Sirius asked his quiet friend.

"I haven't studied anything other than reading history books … I wasn't sure if I would be able to go to Hogwarts."

"Why is that Remus?" Lily asked kindly.

"I am … er … have a medical condition that would not have allowed me to go to Hogwarts if it had not been for Albus Dumbledore." Remus said quietly.

Sirius looked at the scars that marred his dear friends face and remembered how they had worked it out during their second year.

"Remus, no matter what your medical condition is … we will still be your friends and I will swear an oath for myself as to staying your friend … if you need me to." Sirius said smiling at the young man.

Remus looked at the faces of all who were seated around him … he stared intently into each of their eyes especially Severus and saw the truth of their brief friendships shown there.

"No oaths are needed Sirius … Headmaster Dumbledore told me that I would know who I could trust with this information … I will trust each of you ... My parents are both muggleborn making me a half-blood … Well while we were out visiting our muggle relatives when I was 4 years old I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback … my folks tried everything to find a cure … but there isn't any cures available." Remus said sadly expecting his new found friends to desert him.

"Oh Remus, I am so sorry you had to go through that …" Severus said with sincerity. Looking at Lily he got an idea, "We should see what we can do to make a potion to help him."

"Maybe we could each have animagus forms as well so that we could help you during the full moon." James added "I have been to do it after I was reading about it and we could use your potion knowledge to create the potion that we can take to discover what animal we could become …"

"I'm game if you all are … although with my luck I would end up a flobberworm!" Frank said with a laugh.

"Frank I see you as a big teddy bear …" Sirius laughed knowing that Frank had never tried the animagus transformation … but his son's patronus was that of a big bear.

As they each joked back and forth Sirius noticed a small tear of joy in Remus' eye and Lily had reached out a hand and laid it upon Remus' hand to let him know that he wasn't going to be abandoned by any of his new friends.

James and Severus were discussing the potion that they would need for the animagus transformation and the difficulty in brewing a seventh year potion. Lily, Frank and Sirius along with Remus discussed the challenges that would entail trying to create a potion or spell that could assist Remus in his transformations.

As the hours past, there was a group of children who were growing closer then could possibly be imagined … it was as if fate was lending a hand in their being brought together at this particular time.

_**Author's notes:**_

_I am an American but have relations in both Canada and from the UK so much of my writing will reflect what I know as 'proper' English while some of it may reflect the land of my birth. Much of this is a culmination of my own musings which is to say … _

_I have held a dislike for the last two books of canon and have chosen explore my own delusions … yes I ship Harry and Hermione … _

_I believe that if Petunia had not been abandoned by her friends (i.e.: Lily and Severus) then she would not have had such a hatred for magic … _

_I have taken into regard some items that JKR has mentioned regarding James' parents and agree that 57 is not an age to die of natural causes even though technically natural causes could include influenza or heart attack which can happen at that age I still didn't think of them as being ancient when they had given birth to him if they died when he was 17 … _

_I myself am 51 and gave birth to my children in my late thirties and I do not think I was ancient when I had them … so I tried to rewrite what I did know given the facts as we have been presented … _

_I also felt that there were additional ties to Hermione's family so I am creating a new history (i.e.: family) for her as well. I hope that what I have started here will be acceptable to many of my readers and hope to post ever week or two weeks … I will attempt to keep the chapters at about 5,000 words give or take depending on what happens. I have a couple of other stories that are in progress and while I may not post them now I may post them at future times or include their details into this story if it is relevant such as Severus & the Flower Children … _

_I had at first thought about not posting this at all until I had completed it but thanks to robst and a few others I realize that stories don't have to be completed … even though for the longest time that is ALL I ever read!_

_Thanks for reading … it's been awhile since I actually started a story that has held my own interest and look forward to seeing what you think …_

_As Always,_

_Muirnin – who will always ship what was right over what was easy!_


End file.
